Pejantan Tangguh
by SUICCHON
Summary: Aomine belajar menjadi seorang penjantan tangguh dari Kagami. Dan Kagami belajar apa itu cinta sejati dari Aomine, pejantannya yang tangguh. For Aokagalaxy!


Ucapan terimakasih pada Frea-nee yang telah mendukungku dan nggak lelah menagih fic buat event Aokagalaxy. Peluk cium dariku untukmu yang jauh disana. Haha!

*SWITCH ON*

Itu Kagami Taiga.

Siswa SMA Seirin yang baru baru ini jadi sorotan warga seantero penjuru negara karena prestasinya sebagai power forward bersama rekan setimnya mampu menumbangkan anggota Kiseki No Sedai di arena perbasketan. Orangnya beralis cabang, polos, dan maji tenshi sekali meskipun bertampang ganas, gahar, serta garang.

Itu Kagami Taiga.

Lelaki idaman calon mertua, cowo proporsional bagi kaum hawa, seme gentle bagi spesies uke, dan uke incaran beberapa seme lapar di luar sana. Termasuk idaman lelaki dim yang satu ini.

Namanya Aomine Daiki. Mantan musuh, mengaku calon pacar Kagami Taiga. Ini Aomine. Lelaki dim bekas rival, sedang OTW bermodus sana sini untuk menaklukkan Kagami Taiga si macan maji tenshi sebagai pengisi hatinya yang tengah kosong. Kesimpulannya, Aomine humu.

Perkenalkan, Aomine Daiki. Lelaki unik yang memasang foto Kagami Taiga ukuran poster di kamarnya. Lelaki nyentrik yang melaminating foto Kagami untuk disimpan di dompetnya. Lelaki maniak yang memburu koleksi dakimakura legal maupun illegal di event jejepangan untuk diajak berfantasi ria kala malam minggu tiba.

Aomine, sang dewanya stalker dari Kagami Taiga namun itu masa lalu. Sekarang ia berani muncul terang terangan di depan Kagami, terimakasih untuk Kuroko yang telah berjasa mengungkapkan tindak kriminal Aomine.

Sekarang ini keduanya tengah selonjoran di tengah lapangan basket pinggiran kota. Saling mengusap peluh satu sama lain seusai one on one dengan sehelai handuk yang dipakai untuk barengan. Ini one on one atas ajakan Aomine. Katanya untuk melatih kemampuan sebagai power forward dan memupuk sportivitas tetapi nyatanya modus juga. Cie sekali kan Aomine ini?

Dan kini Aomine tengah doki doki kokoronya disebabkan oleh luapan perasaan suka yang tertahankan. Ia suka Kagami. Jelas sekali itu. Semua orang tahu. Kagami tidak tahu, karena ia polos.

Dan dikarenakan Kagami yang tidak kunjung sadar akan kode kode Aomine, maka Aomine hendak mempertegas semuanya. Ia hendak menjelaskan perasaannya pada Kagami. Tapi rasanya sulit sekali. Takutnya Aomine ditolak, takutnya Kagami menjauhinya gara gara ia humu.

Maka Aomine stay calm. Berusaha setenang mungkin. Agar ketika ditolak nanti raganya tidak apa apa meski hatinya ada apa apa.

"Bakagami."

"Apa?"

"Jadi pacar gue yak."

Kagami mematung.

Otaknya sepertinya ngadat memproses ucapan Aomine yang hanya terdiri dari 4 kata 7 suku kata. Sepertinya tadi Aomine mengatakan sesuatu tentang pacar? Pacaran? Eh, pacaran itu apa ya? Nah kan Kagami makin ngadat saja.

Sungguh terkutuk wahai kau 4 kata 7 suku kata! Membuat kokoro Kagami terguncang tahu tidak? Ih nakal nakal nakal.

"Lu ngomong apa?"

"Malu lah kalo gue ulangin! Plis lo denger kan gue tadi bilang apa."

Hening.

Kagami dengar kok. Ia hanya tak percaya saja. Kagami jujur saja bingung. Ini tiada angin tiada hujan si kawan seperjuangan tiba tiba menembakkan bola cinta ke ring di hatinya. Kagami tak habis pikir. Siswa Touou yang pernah ia tumbangkan sewaktu winter cup kemarin bisa bisanya suka padanya. Kesampingkan soal gender, ia humu juga soalnya.

Tapi bukankah rival itu aura auranya sama sama sengit? Bukankah rival itu saling bersaing satu sama lain? Bukankah rival itu kadang saling membenci? Ini Kagami dibuat gagal paham segagal gagalnya.

Ia bukannya tidak suka pada Aomine. Ia hanya bingung saja dengan situasinya.

"Lo kok bisa suka ama gue?"

"Cinta itu buta, Kagami."

Ya shallam.

Aomine jadi bijak. Perasaan suka itu efeknya dahsyat sekali. Bisa mengubah lelaki berotak sering ngadat seperti Aomine menjadi sebijak pengikut aliran Mario Teguh MTHoney. Bisa membijaksanakan lelaki ero seperti Aomine bak Kahlil Gibran saja.

Ah tapi sebijak apapun Aomine, tetap tidak mengubah pendirian Kagami. Rival ya rival. Suka ya suka. Kalau digabung jadi 'suka sama rival'. Mustahil lah suka sama rival.

"Jawaban lo?"

Aomine menuntut kejelasan hubungan mereka selanjutnya. Ia lebih baik dijatuhkan daripada digantung bagai jemuran.

"Tapi gue seme yak." Tandas Kagami penuh ketegasan.

Sementara itu bisa kita temukan Aomine tengah melotot dahsyat. Dunianya sedang gonjang ganjing atas 4 kata 7 suku kata yang diucapkan Kagami sebagai balasan. Dibilang juga apa. 4 kata 7 suku kata itu kutukan.

.

.

.

"Itu Kagami-kun sudah ditunggu kekasih." Kuroko menujuk seorang lelaki dim yang bersandar di gerbang sekolah sambil sesekali tersenyum pada para gadis yang lewat ataupun bersiul keras ketika melihat boing boing melintas di hadapannya.

"Bangke dah. Masa dah ada disitu dia. Oi, bilang ke Aomine gue dah pu-"

"Yo, Kagami!"

"-lang."

Naas, Kagami kalah cepat. Aomine sudah melihatnya terlebih dahulu dan sedang datang menghampirinya. Keduanya dengan cepat berjalan beriringan. Dan Aomine berniat merangkul pundak Kagami namun ditepis oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Kan perjanjiannya gue seme."

Fak. Pasangan kekasih mana di dunia ini yang meributkan soal saling mendominasi? Pasangan kekasih mana di dunia ini yang mau merangkul saja pakai perjanjian? Ya cuma mereka berdua yang menjalin kasih saja pakai perjanjian bagai kontrak karyawan. Hanya Aokaga di galaksi ini.

Aomine mati kutu. Kekasihnya ini benar benar sulit dilumpuhkan.

"Anu. Sore ini gue main ke apartemen lo ya."

Ini mau apa lagi lelaki berdaki abadi hendak bertandang ke kandang macan? Bukannya Kagami mau menolak, tapi membiarkan Aomine datang sama saja membahayakan nyawanya sendiri. Bagaimana kalau nanti tiba tiba Aomine menyerangnya? Ia kan seme. Masa diserang sih?

"Ya Ok."

Nah kan. Malah di-oke-in. Yasudahlah. Takutnya Aomine membabi buta menyerang lingkungan kalau tidak di-ok. Palingan nanti juga cuma nunut makan dia.

"Eh tapi abang gue dateng juga. Lo ngga papa?"

Abangnya Kagami? Aomine tahu siapa orangnya. Dia si pony alay yang menutupi sebelah matanya, dia yang punya tahi lalat seksi di bawah matanya yang satu lagi. Dia yang kata Kagami gentle sekali. Kesimpulannya sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Aomine cemburu pada si abang setengah mati.

Dan sore ini si abang yang digadang gadang Kagami gentle sekali, yang dianut Kagami sebagai penyejuk hidupnya yang keruh hendak datang ke apartemen Kagami? Plis bang. Buat apa si abang sering datang di setiap malam minggu Kagami? Mau modusin si adek angkat? Tolong dong bang, kalau suka jangan dibikin family zone begini. Maso sekali dikau.

Oh iya, yang menciptakan family zone kan si adek angkat sendiri.

Aomine menyeringai ganas ketika sadar ia telah menciptakan 'kekasih zone' dengan si adek meskipun statusnya masih membuat harga diri Aomine terinjak injak. Uke gitu lho. Seorang Aomine uke? Dunia pasti sudah gila.

Dan Aomine juga pasti gila. Sampai detik ini pun ia masih menganggap se-seme semenya seme, ia lah yang paling seme. Dan sekarang ia di-uke oleh kekasih polosnya itu? Ah, yasudah. Apapun Aomine lakukan untuk si bebeb yang unyuk. Asal jangan sampai ada orang lain tahu status ukenya selain 4 orang itu. 4 orang yang tak kalah nistanya dengan Aomine.

Tersangka pertama ada Midorima Shintarou. Teman saling curhat soal kekasih kekasihan. Ya, Aomine ini tampang preman hati prawan. Aomine ketika romantika antar prianya sedang gonjang ganjing selalu datang pada Midorima, meminta saran. Sebenarnya Midorima ini pendengar yang baik. Tapi kadang tsun tsun tak terselamatkan. Kadang Aomine dibuat bertanya tanya pada Takao yang merupakan pasangan Midorima. Kok bisa tahan dengan lelaki model model begini? Tapi Aomine berpositive thinking saja. Mungkin Takao maso.

Selanjutnya ada Kuroko Tetsuya si bocah hilang. Ia yang merupakan mantan uke Aomine, yang ditengarai pernah mengejar Kagami sewaktu masih kelas satu dulu. Mana mungkin tidak tahu kan? Kuroko ini tipe tipe semenya yang setipe dengan Aomine. Habis putus dari Aomine, hendak move on ke Kagami. Sialnya, Kagami tidak peka dan Kuroko lelah kokoronya. Menilik korelasinya yang segudang begitu, mana mungkin Kuroko tidak tahu kan.

Selanjutnya ada manager bohay si teman masa kecil Aomine, namanya Momoi Satsuki. Aomine tak dapat berkomentar apapun soal ini. Ia sudah cukup ngeri se ngeri ngerinya kala Momoi mengatakan meng-OTP-kan Aokaga.

"Gimana? Jadi nggak?"

"Apa sih yang enggak buat elo?"

Aomine menyeringai seduktif. Ia pasti datang. Ia tak mau kalah dari si abang.

"Kuroko, lo mau ikut?"

"Oh enggak. Aku ada acara sendiri bareng Kise-kun."

"Tumben lo."

"Iya, kan aku pacarnya Kise-kun sekarang."

Seketika Aomine dan Kagami dibuat membeku. Ini demi apa si bocah biru pacaran dengan model alay nan lebay bin jablay? Plis Kuroko. Seleramu itu lho greget sekali. Mungkin Kuroko sudah lelah dengan tipe tipe seperti Aomine dan Kagami, maka kini ia beralih tipe ke sosok yang mencintainya sepenuh hati. Belajar menerima cinta daripada mencintai namun tersakiti. Cie.

Kuroko terus berjalan meninggalkan keduanya yang kini serasa berat hanya untuk sekedar menggerakkan kaki. Terimakasih pada Kuroko yang telah menebar berita gempar yang membuat dua tokoh romansa antar pria kita menjadi shock sekali.

Sepeninggal Kuroko, hanya tersisa Aomine Kagami yang berjalan beriringan. Bisa ditebak. Situasinya jadi awkward sekali. Bayangkan saja. Tak satupun saling bicara. Sementara itu, tangan Aomine bergerak gerak gelisah, dilema antara ingin menggandeng tangan Kagami atau tidak. Pasalnya kan Kagami ini tipe yang default. Kalau dasarnya Aomine uke masa ya ia menggandeng duluan? Masa ia menyerang duluan? Sesungguhnya tidak uke-able sekali.

Tapi Aomine sedang ingin. Kalau mengandalkan kepekaan Kagami sebagai seme sampai ada kejadian mpreg pun tidak akan peka dia. Ya sudah lah. Ini kan cuma gandengan. Rempong sekali. Maka Aomine mantap hati, di genggamnya tangan Kagami. Ia menyusupkan jari jarinya diantara jari jari Kagami. Menggenggamnya erat.

"Lu ngapain?"

Kagami mengangkat tangannya yang tengah bergandengan dengan Aomine. Menunjukkan sepasang tangan yang saling bertautan itu.

"Gandeng elo lah!"

"Gue seme yak. Ini apaan lagi lu pake nyosor nyosor duluan. Semenya gue tau."

"Nyampe ada titan koloran lo ngga bakal ada inisiatif, baka!" Aomine ngotot.

"Gue cuma belom pengen, Aho!"

"Terus pengennya kapan? Ngga bakal pengen lo mah!"

"Ya besok kalo gue dah ngerasa pengen!"

"Tapi gue pengen sekarang." Aomine semakin ngotot.

"Tapi gue enggak."

"Gue pengen."

"Porno lo."

Begitulah. Meski Aomine dibuat lelah kokoronya dengan tingkah liar Kagami, tapi Aomine patut bersyukur. Kagami tidak berusaha melepaskan gandengan tangan Aomine meskipun sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka terus melemparkan makian sambil bergandengan tangan. Sungguh mesra penuh romansa.

.

.

.

Siapa yang tidak dongkol setengah mati ketika ngapel malem mingguan ke apartemen pacar dan mendapati si doi tengah diunyel unyel oleh si abang yang sering modus? Itu pertanyaan retoris. Mohon tidak usah dijawab. Aomine juga tidak hendak menjawab karena hanya akan mubadzir. Lagipula, Aomine jadi manusia yang paling dongkol disini.

Inginnya ia melibas habis si abang, tapi Aomine malah stay calm duduk di samping si abang yang tengah memangku kepala gradasi merah hitam dan sesekali mengunyel-unyelnya. Aomine tersenyum maklum meski kokoronya nyeri sekali.

Kagaminya sedang dimanjakan oleh si abang. Aomine maklum. Karena ia hanya pendatang baru dalam hidup Kagami.

Kagaminya tertawa riang bersama si abang, dengannya tidak. Aomine maklum. Karena Aomine belum bisa membuat Kagami bahagia.

Kagami senang senang saja ketika disentuh si abang, namun disenggol seujung kukupun oleh Aomine tak mau. Aomine maklum. Karena Aomine hanyalah spesiel jenis uke. Sebatas itu.

Rasanya perih sekali. Rasanya sakit melihat orang yang paling berharga, yang paling disayang berada di depan mata namun tak dapat disentuh. Kagami bagi Aomine bagaikan majalah mezum dengan cover Horikita Mai. Tepat didepan mata namun tak dapat dijangkau.

Kadang Aomine jadi berpikir. Harus jadi apa untuk menaklukkan Kagami? Jadi uke? Sesungguhnya itu enggak banget. Harus bagaimana membuat Kagami bertekuk lutut padanya? Yang lebih simpel, bagaimana membuat Kagami menotice hanya dirinya seorang? Aomine hanya bisa bersabar, mengelus dada. Kagaminya sulit ditaklukkan.

Dan Aomine dibuat kesal setengah mati ketika makan malam berlangsung. Andai saja ia hanya makan malam bersama Kagami, pasti ia bisa melancarkan modus sana sini untuk menjatuhkan Kagami. Bisa jadi makan malam romantis cihui. Tapi ini ada si abang. Menganggu saja kau bang. Pulang sana.

Semakin kesal saja Aomine kala terjadi insiden 'Taiga makan yang bener dong'.

Kagami itu unyuk kalau sedang makan. Kalau diam saja dia unyuk. Apalagi saat sedang makan. Pipinya naik turun menggemaskan sekali. Bahkan sebutir nasi pun sampai meleset dari mulutnya dan terlempar ke ujung bibirnya. Dan terjadilah insiden tersebut.

Aomine menganggap kejadian tersebut sebagai berkah dan musibah dalam kesempatan mak nyus. Ia bangkit, berdehem kecil dan hendak mengusap sebutir nasi tersebut.

"Taiga, makan yang bener dong."

Naas, si abang bergerak lebih cepat. Aomine yang sudah bangkit terpaksa duduk lagi tanpa membawa hasil.

Bang Himuro strike again.

Aomine hanya bisa mengelus dadanya brutal.

"Gue pulang."

Aomine pamit. Ia hendak membiarkan Kagami bersenang senang dengan Himuro. Ia hendak memberikan kuasa penuh atas Kagami pada si abang. Ia ingin menjadi kekasih pengertian dan perhatian pada pasangannya. Tak apa kokoronya retak, tak apa hatinya sakit sekali. Asalkan Kagaminya senang, Aomine mencoba 'tidak apa apa'.

Tanpa ba bi bu Aomine keluar. Membiarkan Kagami melongo dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Aomine-san. Makannya kan belum selesai. Kok pulang?" Himuro mencoba menengahi.

"Makananku kan sedang kau nikmati bang." Aomine tersenyum kecut.

Himuro tersenyum geli. Dikiranya ia tengah 'menyantap makan malam' Aomine. Padahal 'makan malam' yang dimaksud tengah melongo elit tidak mengerti situasi yang terjadi.

"Taiga, kejar dia."

"Napa? Kan mau pulang dia."

"Geblek kamu! Dia kurang 'makan' tahu!"

"Hah?"

"Bingungnya nanti aja! Nyampe aku berhasil ngeseme Atsushi kamu juga ngga akan paham. Dah buruan sana!"

Kagami menurut saja meskipun ia tidak mengerti. Perintah abangnya haram dibantah, gan. Wajib dituruti karena perkataan abangnya pasti membawanya ke arah yang lebih baik. Pasti membawanya ke masa depan yang sehat, cerdas, ceria seperti permen milkita.

Sepeninggal Kagami, Himuro tersenyum maklum. Anak anak memang selalu labil seperti itu.

"Aomine!"

Aomine menoleh riang gembira. Kagami mengejarnya ketika ia sudah sampai di luar apartemen. Sengaja jalannya diperlambat agar kalau Kagami mau mengejar, ia belum terlalu jauh. Kan kasihan Kagami kalau harus lari lari. Dan memang benar, Aomine dinotice juga.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Aomine.

"Lo napa pulang?"

"Lo baru mau seneng seneng ama abang lo kan? Gue ngga mau gangguin." Aomine kalem.

"Lo ngambek?" Kagami mengkonfirmasi.

"Gue cemburu, baka! Lu pikir gue ngga panas apa lihat lu diunyel unyel ama Himuro?"

Kagami terdiam. Jadi Aomine cemburu. Menyadari hal tersebut entah mengapa wajahnya mendadak memanas.

"Tapi dia abang gue, Aho."

"Ya gue tau! Tapi dia juga suka ama elo! Plis lo peka dikit napa?!" Aomine meledak. Ia sudah tak tahan pada kepolosan Kagami.

"Mengada ada lo. Terlalu kekanak-kanakkan."

Rahang Aomine mengeras. Kagaminya belum mengerti juga rupanya. Terlihat pula dada Aomine naik turun menahan emosi, mengendalikan nafas yang menderu

"Gue terima lo selama ini ngotot mau jadi seme. Gue kurang apa lagi, Kagami?"

"Gue emang seme. Semean gue daripada elo." Kagami tak kalah ngotot.

"Gue ngga ngerti kenapa lo ngotot mau jadi seme padahal gue lebih pantes jadi seme."

"Itu karena.. karena..."

"Lo tahu sendiri gue ngga suka didominasi dan lo tetep ngotot mau mendominasi gue. Lo bikin sulit situasi tau nggak?"

"Napa gue yang disalahin? Emang gue ngapain, Ahomine?!"

"Kalo tujuan lo cuma mau mempersulit hubungan kita, atau cuma biar gue nyerah. Lo udah gagal dari pertama. Gue ngga bakal nyerah buat ngedapetin hati lo jadi milik gue. Gue ngga akan berhenti sampai lo mau ngaku kalo lo sayang ama gue."

Aomine berlalu meninggalkan Kagami yang tak mampu berkata kata. Segala ucapan Aomine benar adanya. Alasannya tetap kukuh pendirian untuk jadi seme sesungguhnya karena ia masih belum percaya pada perasaannya sendiri. Ia masih bingung. Berharap jawabannya pada Aomine itu mampu membuatnya menyerah. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Aomine tetap saja setia di sampingnya meskipun beberapa kali Kagami menolak disentuh Aomine. Selama ini Aomine benar benar menyayangi Kagami dan Kagami masih saja tak sadar hal sejelas itu.

Kagami berjongkok, mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kemudian berdiri lalu meninju pohon mangga malang yang sedang tidak mujur tumbuh di samping Kagami yang marah.

"Bangkeeeeee!" Umpat Kagami kesal.

Jujur Kagami tak mengerti. Ia pikir ukenya itu sedang baik baik saja. Nyatanya ia salah. Aomine sedang merajuk. Inginnya Kagami berlari, menjelaskan semuanya, mendiskusikannya baik baik dan mengatur sebuah happy ending.

Hell! Gengsi lah!

Dipikirnya Aomine dan Kagami gadis perawan apa? Mereka AOMINE dan KAGAMI bung! Saling duduk diam membicarakan konflik lalu kemudian berpelukan jelas jelas bukan tipe mereka. Yang ada malah keduanya jadi saling ngambek. Wajar saja lah. Ini Ahomine dan Bakagami. Sepasang manusia ber-IQ merayap.

.

.

.

"Kagami plis.." Aomine memohon.

"Plis dengerin gue, Kagami." Aomine ngotot kali ini.

"Kemarin gue labil. Gue tau gue kekanak-kanakkan. Gue juga geblek."

Hening.

"Dai-chan. Itu gambar Kagamin agak miring ke kiri deh kayaknya."

"Ganggu aja lo."

"Ah kamu dibilangin ngeyel. Lagian kamu kalo cuma latihan ngomong sama tembok begitu besok realisasinya susah lhoh."

"Berisik lo Satsuki! Pulang sana!"

Aomine kesal karena acara menganggap tembok sebagai sang pemilik hati disela oleh Momoi Satsuki. Momoi sedang ada waktu luang. Makanya ia datang ke rumah Aomine setelah mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres pada kapal favoritnya. Ia datang tidak dengan tangan kosong. Melainkan membawa setumpuk kitab perhomoan. Berupa manga boy love, doujin R18 sampai sepasang berhala chara humu.

Jangan tanya untuk apa. Momoi cukup peka mengenai kondisi paceklil percintaan Aomine. Romansa Aomine itu sangat gersang. Begitu tau Aomine punya oasis maji tenshi yang fotonya ditempel di dinding kamarnya, Momoi bahagia untuk keduanya dan segera ngeship Aokaga. Namum begitu tau kokoro keduanya tengah lelah, Momoi berduka sedalam dalamnya untuk keduanya.

"Ini apaan? Manga yaoi lagi?"

"Ho'oh, Dai-chan. Silahkan dibaca. Siapa tahu nanti Dai-chan nemu konflil untuk penyelesaian masalah kalian berdua."

Aomine membuka buka doujin tersebut. Nampak bosan sebelum tiba tiba matanya membelalak shock.

"Buset dah. Ini apaan, Satsuki?! Ih lo najis amat baca beginian! Menodai kepolosan gue aja lo, Satsukeeeee!" Ah, Aomine seperti belum pernah melihat adegan 'nganu' saja.

"Jangan teriak teriak, Dai-chan. Biasa aja napa? Kamu lebih najis tau. Dan polos? Plis Dai-chan. Ini aku mau muntah lho."

"Ya tapi ini apa?"

"Namanya doujin R-18 ini Dai-chan. Nemu di AFAID kemarin." Balas Momoi woles seakan sedang menjelaskan apa itu organ reproduksi.

"Adegannya nganu semua ini ya." Aomine entah mengapa nampak takjub. Padahal ia kan sudah biasa porno.

"Ck. Disini ukenya manis manis. Kapan gue punya uke kayak begini?"

Aomine menunjuk satu chara dengan penutup mata sebelah dan seorang butler ganteng.

"Tiada gading yang tak retak, Dai-chan. Tak setiap uke selalu jinak."

"Bener. Nah menurut lo yang udah pawangnya hal beginian, gue uke apa seme?"

"Sesungguhnya cinta itu bukan soal uke maupun seme. Ini soal perasaan. Soal saling menerima dan saling memahami. Bukannya saling mendominasi."

Aomine tercenung. Sahabat masa kecilnya ini benar. Ini cinta. Ini bukan soal siapa yang menyerang dan siapa yang menerima. Ini soal perasaan. Lantas kenapa ia harus jadi selabil itu hanya karena Kagami menuntut jadi seme? Kenapa Aomine harus sewot? Kagami benar. Ia kekanak-kanakkan. Ia labil dan imbisil.

Tapi sesungguhnya yang terjadi adalah hal wajar. Wajar bagi anak seusia mereka untuk saling meributkan hal sepele. Apalagi di usia mereka, emosinya masih labil. Masih belum bisa berpikir secara sehat. Faktanya kan mereka masih anak remaja yang masih suka nonton JAV, masih senang ngeceng ketika malam minggu tiba, masih sering ribut soal mau bolos sekolah apa tidak. Dan sekali lagi, ini Aomine dan Kagami. Dua remaja ber-IQ merayap. Pantas saja dengan tingkah mereka, konfliknya tak kunjung kelar.

"Dai-chan coba besok kayak gini deh. Minta maaf ke Kagamin sambil ngewakilin anak basket di pentas festival sekolah." Ucap Momoi sambil menunjukkan sebuah halaman di salah satu kitab per-homoannya.

"Tapi ntar kalo Kagami bilang ngelewati batas uke seme gimana?"

"Ya dicoba dulu makanya."

"Oke deh. Tapi lu bantuin gue ya."

"Okesip."

.

.

.

Aomine sedang kenapa sih sebetulnya? Aomine marah gara gara malam minggu kelabu minggu lalu ya? Kagami malah jadi uring uringan sendiri. Biasanya ia tidak akan marah selama itu pada Kagami. Tapi ini tidak wajar. Jangan jangan Aomine lelah dan putus asa lalu mengakhiri hidupnya? Tapi itu dosa. Jadi tidak mungkin. Kagami malah jadi merasa bersalah.

Apalagi Aomine sekarang sudah tidak sms menanyakan 'dah maem belum?' padanya. Jangankan sms. Mengetag status di fb dan mengiriminya sticker di LINE saja sudah tidak dilakukan.

Jujur saja Kagami merasa kacau. Jujur saja Kagami merasa kehilangan. Dan jujur sejujur jujurnya ia membutuhkan Aomine. Ia butuh sosok yang akan menggodanya di saat ia jatuh. Ia butuh sosok yang mengerti kondisinya tanpa Kagami harus bercerita. Ia butuh sosok yang biasa mengajaknya one on one itu. Mungkin Kagami memang tsundere. Tapi se tsundere apapun dia, Kagami masih mengakui bahwa Aomine berharga untuknya. Dan mengakui fakta termutakhir yang baru disadarinya, Kagami sayang Aomine.

"Kagami-kun Touou mau mengadakan festival lho. Kagami-kun mau kesana?"

"Lho emangnya kita diundang?"

"Ya tentu. Tim basket kita diundang secara khusus."

"Oalah. Kapan emang?"

"Nanti malam."

"Serius nih?"

"Dua rius, Kagami-kun. 'Rius' dariku dan 'rius' darimu."

"Ya dah. Tar kalo pas lagi ngga males gue dateng. Ngumpul dimana?"

"Langsung ke Touou aja. Nanti kalau sampai sms kantoku ya."

"Okesip."

Touou berarti Aomine. Berarti nanti ketemu Aomine?! Wow. Kagami jadi doki doki ini. Sejak peristiwa mengenaskan kemarin ia kan belum bertemu Aomine sama sekali. Bagaimana nanti kalau bertemu Aomine? Kagami harus bereaksi apa? Ini Kagami bingung sekali.

Kagami jadi mirip gadis remaja yang hendak berkencan untuk pertama kali saja. Selain bingung harus bagaimana nanti kalau ketemu Aomine, ia juga bingung harus berpakaian seperti apa. Sesungguhnya ini tidak elit untuk cowo pebasket berotot dan ketje badai yang namanya masih dielu-elukan fans Kurobas untuk jadi alay seperti ini.

Namun Kagami juga manusia yang masih ingin makan gratisan di maji burger. Masih ingin menabok Akashi. Masih ingin melepas kacamata Midorimasan dan melemparnya melalui ring basket. Masih ingin menjambak bulu mata lentik Kise. Masih berharap jadi lebih tinggi dari Murasakibara. Dan masih ingin tampil sempurna di hadapan seorang Aomine Daiki, sang kekasih.

Touou ramai betul malam ini. Begitu berkumpul Seirin sudah disambut oleh tim basket Touou. Ada pula anak basket dari SMA lain yang jelas yang ada Kiseki No Sedainya. Anak anak basket dari berbagai sekolah segera membaur dengan cepat.

Seperti Momoi dan Riko yang sudah menghilang di stand butler cafe karya anak klub renang renangan. Kalau tidak salah penyelenggaranya Makoto Tachibana. Biasa lah kalau spesies jenis fujo seperti mereka pasti akan mengunjungi stand yang menyediakan akses ke dunia fantasi dengan kapal dimana mana, otot dimana mana, serta nuansa romansa lelaki yang menebar cinta.

Hyuga dan Sakurai serta Midorima tenggelam di arena permainan memasukkan bola melalui ring. Saling unjuk kebolehan akan kemampuan masing masing. Pemain lain juga sudah saling membaur dengan sendirinya.

Dan inilah macan maji tenshi kita. Kalau mau dikata, katakan ia tengah tersesat di hutan berisi manusia yang diciptakan berpasang pasangan. Kalau mau dianalogikan, katakan saja ia tengah tersesat di lautan penuh kapal. Sendirian dan kesepian. Jangan tanya dimana kapal Kagami. Kapalnya mungkin tengah tenggelam di suatu tempat.

"Kagami, kau sendirian?"

Aseek! Ada Furihata, gan! Dan ia sendirian sepertinya!

"Iya. Lo juga? Jalan ama gue aja ayok."

"Eh? Anu.. aku..."

"Udah buruan."

Kagami asal saja menggandeng tangan Furihata. Membawanya berjalan.

"Cukup sampai disana Taiga."

Ada auman singa ternyata.

Kagami kenal suara itu. Itu suara si dewa Rakuzan. Lelaki pendek yang memiliki mata belang. Lelaki mungil yang konon gosipnya bapaknya galak. Lelaki mungil yang katanya tidak mau dibantah apapun titah gilanya.

"Taiga, lepaskan Koukiku segera. Tanganmu mengotorinya."

Kagami menengok patah patah pada Furihata, menemukan Furihata tengah merinding ketakutan.

"Hanjer! Lo kok nggak ngomong kalo lo jalan bareng Akashi?"

"Ta-tadi kan aku dah mau ngomong."

"Kampret nih." Umpat Kagami.

Akashi menarik tangan Furihata dan menempatkan dirinya di depan sang kekasih secara protektif.

"Kali ini kau kuampuni Taiga."

Fak. Sekalinya dapet teman senasib eh dia malah diterkam singa. Naas sekali nasibnya.

"Taiga."

"Apa?"

"Kusarankan padamu untuk pergi ke depan panggung utama sekarang juga."

"Napa?"

"Perintahku."

Kalau saja yang berkata demikian bukan Akashi, Kagami pasti sudah menabok kepalanya keras keras.

Di depan panggung utama sepi sekali. Sebiji manusia pun tak ada yang melintas. Kagami jadi merasa dipermainkan oleh sebiji manusia pendek. Motivasi Akashi mempermaikannya apa coba? Ah, mungkin Akashi sedang lelah. Atau mungkin Akashi sedang iseng menjebak Kagami mentang mentang perintahnya absolut.

"Kagami Taiga, berhenti disitu."

Ada suara tak berwujud, suara dalam, ngebass, dan seksi sekali.

Kagami tengok sana sini, mencari si tersangka yang memanggil namanya. Namun yang ia dapati hanya sebuah panggung kosong yang kini menampilkan foto dirinya yang tengah mengacungkan piala winter cup sambil tersenyum makmur.

Tepat terpampang nyata pada sebuah layar, via proyektor super canggih pinjaman Akashi Corp. yang biasa dipakai untuk konser Vocaloid hingga melalang buana ke berbagai negara.

"Gue mau elo dengerin ini."

Sebuah musik mengalun. Disusul gambar dirinya tengah one on one dengan Aomine. Lalu sebuah suara yang sama dengan yang memanggil namanya menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

"Jantan, Pejantan tangguh itu yang kuharap ada padaku.

Agar, agar diriku bisa melumpuhkan tingkah liarmu.

Jangan, jangan siakan kehadiranku pada mimpimu.

Karna, hanya lewat mimpi kubisa menjamahmu juga memilikimu.

Ajari aku tuk jadi pejantan tangguh.

Mungkin terlalu lama aku tlah bersembunyi.

Menatap mataharipun aku tak mampu.

Udara malampun terlalu menusuk langkahku.

Di persembunyian aku bernyanyi.

Di persembunyian aku menari.

Pejantan tangguh

Begitu banyak lagu yang tercipta untukmu, hanya saja aku tak bisa

Mengungkapnya kepadamu.

Ajari aku tuk jadi pejantan tangguh.

Mungkin terlalu lama aku tlah bersembunyi.

Menatap mataharipun aku tak mampu.

Udara malampun terlalu menusuk langkahku.

Di persembunyian aku bernyanyi.

Di persembunyian aku menari.

Pejantan tangguh."

Sepanjang lagu mengalun, berbagai foto Kagami dalam berbagai pose terpampang. Dari yang tersenyum manis hingga melongo eksis. Untung saja tak ada seorang pun yang ada disana. Kalau ada ia bisa kebakaran jenggot. Bisa mati kaku karena malu dia.

Sepanjang lagu mengalun, kilas balik kenangannya bersama Aomine berkelebat dalam benaknya. Ia dan Aomine yang saling tertawa, yang membolos untuk main PS di apartemen Kagami, ia dan Aomine yang one on one di suatu senja yang indah. Dan tak satupun kenangannya bersama Aomine dalam keadaan yang romantis.

Kagami baru paham. Jadi ini ungkapan hati Aomine yang sesungguhnya? Ia hanya ingin membuat Kagami menotice dirinya seorang, hanya ingin menyentuh Kagami, ia hanya ingin menaklukkan tingkah Kagami yang selama ini selalu liar bak macan lepas dari kandang. Itu, tidak lebih. Dan Kagami tak pernah memberikan kesempatan seperti itu pada Aomine. Sesungguhnya kalau diingat lagi ia agak kejam juga sih.

Lagu selesai. Dan di layar proyektor terpampang sebuah foto Kagami dan Aomine sebagai latar belakang sebuah tulisan.

'Kagami.'

Ganti slide.

'Gue minta maaf.'

Ganti slide lagi.

'Lu mau nggak kalo kita ulang dari awal?

Bilang Ya kalo lo mau.'

"Yaa! Gue mau!"

'Lu mau jadian ama gue lagi nggak?

Gue ada di belakang layar kalo lo mau bilang ya ke gue.'

Tanpa pikir panjang Kagami berlari. Berlari tergesa ke belakang layar. Ia menemukan Aomine disana. Tengah memutar mutar bola basket di tangannya. Oh. Sungguh pemandangan yang menyejukkan. Nah kalu begini, ciptaan Tuhan yang manakah yang kau dustakan, Kagami?

"Eh cepet amat datangnya."

"Ya."

"Anu Kagami. Sorry kemaren gua labil. Kalau lo mau protes tentang status uke seme, gue mau bilang sesuatu ke elo. Perasaan gue ke elo tuh perasaan sayang. Gue beneran cinta. Dan cinta itu bukan soal uke seme, Kagami. Bukan pula saling mendominasi."

"Gue tahu. Elo yang ngasih tahu barusan. Gue juga mau minta maaf atas kejadian kemaren malem minggu. Gue juga labil. Lebih dari itu. Gue imbisil."

"Jadi gimana sekarang? One on one mau? Apa mau makan di majiba aja?" tawar Aomine.

"Dua duanya boleh?"

"Apa sih yang enggak buat lo?"

Dan begitulah malam festival Touou itu berakhir bagi pasangan uke seme kita. Bukan penyelesaian yang romantis, tapi itulah penyelesaian terbaik bagi keduanya.

Sekali lagi, ini cinta. Bukan soal uke seme maupun soal mendominasi satu sama lain. Ini perasaan murni yang tumbuh dan terus berkembang. Yang akan layu ketika tak disiram dengan saling pengertian dan saling memahami.

*SWITC ON*

 _After story._

"Ao.. Aominee!"

"Sst. Panggil nama gue, Taiga."

Suara seksi di telinga Kagami itu terus menggoda, terus menuntut. Tubuhnya juga. Terus menuntut apa yang menjadi haknya.

"Dai.. Daiki.. Ahh.."

Nah Kagami jadi menuruti apa maunya Aomine kan.

Usai keduanya mencapai 'puncaknya', Aomine tumbang di samping tubuh Kagami. Kemudian mengecup pelan puncak kepala Kagami sebelum menenggelamkan Kagami dalam dada bidangnya yang hangat.

"Kagami."

"Apa?"

"Yuk tar ronde kedua."

Kagami melotot dahsyat atas ajakan Aomine yang hanya terdiri dari 4 kata 7 suku kata. Nah kan. Sekali lagi saja, 4 kata 7 suku kata itu mala petaka kok ya. Ah tapi sekarang selain musibah namun juga telah berubah menjadi berkah kok.

*SWITCH ON*

Catatan pojok :

Hai reader yang nanti mau mereview maupun yang tidak tertarik untuk sekedar melirik fict fluff yang melintas ini. Salam selamat sore. Hehe.

Ini fic ketigaku. Aokaga ini. Buat diikutin lomba Aokagalaxy. Curhat dikit yak. Sesungguhnya ini fic yang asli ngga bisa dibuka karena kena virus. Terus seharian ini aku ngetik ulang. Jadilah kek begini.

Dan baru tahu rasanya dikejar dedlen. Padahal tadi siang aku hampir sakaw gegara sakit perut coba. Terus ini postingnya juga di warnet. Sebagian diketik di warnet juga. Sedih deh.

Ah ya tapi tiada gading yang tak retak, tak setiap uke selalu jinak, tak setiap fic sempurna tanpa permak. Ini pasti masih banyak kesalahan, entah yang disengaja maupun tidak. Ampuni aku kalo banyak typo melayang disana sini ya.

Salam Switch On!


End file.
